Late night sexshopping
by Mavischi
Summary: Ichigot meglátogatják a Soul Societyből, majd egy egész estés kocsmatúra után, betérnek egy szexshop-ba, ahol véletlenül Összefutnak Hanatarouval, akiről kiderül, hogy nem is olyan szende. Ichigo és Renji között pedig romatikus szálak alakulnak ki.
1. Chapter 1

Kellemes nyári este köszöntött Karakura városra és lakóira. Kurosaki Ichigo néhány shinigami társaságában ült a szobájában; név szerint Abarai Renji, a hatodik osztag hadnagya, Zaraki Kenpachi, a tizenegyedik osztag kapitánya és Madarame Ikkaku, a tizenegyedik osztag harmadik tisztje.  
Ichigo szokásához híven már megint üvöltözött, amiért hívatlanul jelentek meg a szobájában.  
- Miért nem tudtok legalább előre szólni, hogy jöttök, ha már nem hagytok nekem egy percnyi nyugtot sem? - fakadt ki dühösen – Már kezd lassan elegem lenni abból, hogy a fél Seireitei az én szobámban gyülekezik állandóan.  
- Higgadj már le tüske böki! – szólt rá élesen Ikkaku – Azt sem tudod, hogy miért jöttünk…  
- De nem is érdekel! – vágta közbe Ichigo.  
- Pedig jobban járnál ha mutatnál némi érdeklődést! Mert lehet, hogy a végén nem leszek ennyire jóindulatú és kardélre hánylak, öcsi! - vágott vissza a kopasz fejű.  
- Te csak lapulj, mint tehén szar a trágyadombon! Ha jól emlékszem legutóbb könnyűszerrel legyőztelek!  
- Az csak azért volt, mert hagytam magam, hogy legyen némi sikerélményed.  
- Lófaszt! Azért veszítettél, mert egy béna pöcs vagy!  
- Mit mondtál, te kis szarházi? – pattant fel kardját előrántva Ikkaku.  
Már-már egymás nyakának ugrottak volna, ha az eddig, az eseményeket némán szemlélő Kenpachi közbe nem avatkozik. Ichigot a falhoz vágta, Ikkaku kardját pedig az élénél fogva kicsavarta a kezéből, majd őt is Ichigo után küldte.  
- Elég legyen ebből, különben mindkettőtöket péppé verem! Kurosaki, jobb lenne ha először végig hallgatnád a mondani valónkat, te meg Ikkaku, ha még egyszer előrántod a kardodat azzal foglak feldarabolni! – majd kérdőn oldalra pillantott – Hát te, Renji? Semmit sem szólsz?  
- Én már megszoktam! – dőlt el a hadnagy a felszabadult ágyon – Nem nagyon lepődök meg az ilyesmin. Ichigotól ez mindennapos színdarab.  
- Értem… - szólt csodálkozva Kenpachi.  
- De akkor el is mondanám jöttünknek mivoltát. – kezdett bele Renji – Mivel mostanában úgy sincs semmi tennivalónk, elhatároztuk, hogy meglátogatunk téged, Ichi, és elviszel minket egy jó kis túrára, körbevezetsz minket Karakura összes kocsmáján. – fejezte be elégedett arccal. – Ja, és te fizetsz, mivel hogy most vendégek vagyunk.  
A narancshajú csak tátogott, erre már nem tudott mit válaszolni, mindössze beletörődve sóhajtott egyet tenyereibe temetve arcát.  
Miután a kedélyek is lecsillapodtak és valamelyest Ichigo is felszabadultabban röhögcsélt a shinigamik társaságában, elindultak az éjszakába. A kis helyettes jó idegenvezetőnek bizonyult; a legeldugottabb helyeken lévő, leglerobbantabb, legrosszabb hírű kocsmákba is elvezette a kis csapatot. Éjfélt ütött az óra, amikor kijöttek az egyik kocsmából és útnak indultak, hogy meglátogassák a következőt. Mindannyian kapaszkodtak valamibe; hol egymásba, hol a villanyoszlopokba, kerítésekbe vagy éppen a járda szélébe ha úgy adódott. Egyszer épp elhaladni készültek egy szex shop előtt, amikor Renji hirtelen megtorpant a lesötétített kirakatra bámulva.  
- Héj! Ichigoo! Mi ez a hely? - kérdezte, miután a Soul Society egész területén nem volt ilyen üzlet.  
Ichigo kicsit zavarban volt de megpróbált burkoltan, de érthetően felelni.  
- Tudod, Renji, ez egy „olyan" bolt, ahol az emberek „olyan" segédeszközöket vásárolnak, hogy ha egy kicsit fel akarják dobni a… ha „azt" akarják csinálni. – felet kissé pirulva.  
- Vagyis? Fogalmazz már érthetőbben, ebből szart sem fogtam fel. – értetlenkedett a vörös hajú.  
- Jaj, hogy te mennyire hülye vagy! – fogta fejét Ichigo – Ez egy szex shop, ahol mindenféle szexuális segédeszközt lehet kapni… na, nem mintha én valaha is betettem volna a lábam ide. – szabadkozott a zavarban lévő fiú.  
- Fogadjunk, hogy nem is mersz bemenni! - tette próbára a narancshajút Ikkaku.  
- De bemerek menni, csak nincs szükségem az ilyesmire. – próbálta kimagyarázni magát.  
- Akkor bizonyítsd be! – csatlakozott az Ichigot cukkolók közé Kenpachi is. – Menj be, vegyél valamit, és akkor hiszünk neked.  
- Szakadjatok már le erről, ilyet csak a kisiskolások játszanak. – próbálta terelni a témát Ichigo.  
- Menj be! Menj be! Menj be! Menj be! – kezdte a három shinigami kórusban skandálni, cselekvésre késztetni az erősen vörösödő fiút. Aki végül döntött. Ügyet sem vetve a mögötte hangoskodó, röhögő társaságra.  
Lenyomta a kilincset és belépett. Tettét, a szervezetében dolgozó tetemes mennyiségű alkohol hatásának azonosította be. „_Hát én biztosan nem vagyok normális_" úszott a fejébe a gondolat, amikor becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Körülnézett, tőle jobbra egy hosszú üvegpult volt egyik végében a pénztárgéppel, melyben mindenféle apróbb, bizarr kinézetű és formájú tárgy, változatos színekben szőrmés bilincsek, ostorok és síkosítók sorakoztak. Ichigo nyelt egyet és tovább nézelődött, a pult mögött egy magas sokpolcos vitrinben különböző méretű, színű, anyagú, formájú műpéniszek és vibrátorok sorakoztak. Ichigo bátortalanul tett pár lépést az üzlet belseje felé.  
- Elnézést! Valaki! – kiáltott, de senki nem jött elő, ezért ismét jól szemügyre vette a holmikat, ha már most van itt először, és vélhetőleg utoljára is. Az előtte lévő polcra bámult minden féle magazin volt rajta; homo, hetero, animál, pisi-kaki, szado-mazo, a plafontól egészen a padlóig, mellettük videók voltak, az előző témákból ugyan úgy, borítójukon néhány jelenettel, amitől a narancshajú fiúnak kezdett melege lenni. Balról pedig egy folyosó vezetett „próbafülkék" feliratú táblával. „_Ugyan, mit lehet itt felpróbálni_" gondolkozott, oldalról pedig legalább tíz különböző fajtájú guminő volt kiállítva. Már egy jó ideje nem jött senki, ezért megpróbált hangosabban kiabálni. Mire végre kijött az eladó. Alacsony volt és nagyon vékony… és marhára ismerősnek tűnt ez az arc.  
- Hanatarou! –kiáltott fel meglepetésében Ichigo – Hát te meg mit keresel itt? – csodálkozott. – Csak nem? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
- Áh, de régen láttalak! – üdvözölte az álmatag képű fiú a narancshajút. – Nem kell megijedni, most itt dolgozom, az előző munkahelyemről kirúgtak, és csak itt alkalmaztak, mivelhogy nem olyan nagy a forgalom, és nem kell olyan sok dolgot csinálnom – magyarázta.  
- Ah, értem…  
- És te, mi járatban vagy itt? – tette fel a kínos kérdést Hanatarou – szeretnél venni valamit magadnak? Esetleg lány van a dologban? – vigyorgott – mert akkor jó helyen jársz, nagyon sok fajta vibrátort tartunk az üzletben, van, amelyiket az utcán séta közben is lehet hordani, van, amelyik rücskös, vannak még sötétben világítósak, banán-, nyuszi-, kukorica- és még sok más formájú, van, amelyik szőrmés és van olyan, aminek változtatni lehet a méretét. – hadarta a pálcika szerű fiú, szóhoz sem hagyta jutni Ichigot akinek már elég perverz dolgok jártak a fejében, amikor a kis Hanatarou az anális segédeszközöket ajánlgatta Ichigo komolyan elgondolkodott, rajta hogy úgy sem hallaná meg senki, ha most elkapná a srácot és kipróbálná rajta ez eddigi összeset, amit felsorolt. „_Úgy tűnik még mindig részeg vagyok, különben nem járnának ilyenek a fejembe_n" járatta agyát a dolgon, de hamar túltette magát ezen, belépett a pult mögé és lesmárolta az eddig igen csak bőbeszédű fiút.  
Az utcán hagyott társaság már nagyon unta a várakozást. El nem tudták képzelni, hogy mi tart már ennyi ideig Ichigonak.  
- Lehet, hogy sokan vannak előtte – vetette fel az ötletet a dülöngélő Ikkaku aki Renjit ölelte át nehogy forró csókot váltson az aszfalttal.  
- Ugyan már, az elmúlt fél órában láttál akárcsak egy embert is kijönni onnan? – kérdezte tárgyilagosan Renji.  
- Igazad lehet. – válaszolta kopasz – hát akkor lehetséges, hogy nem tudja eldönteni, hogy mit vegyen, ha már ezt kértük tőle.  
- De az is lehet, hogy elkezdett bámulni valami pornót, és most valamelyik sarokban veri a farkát! – röhögcsélt Renji, Ikkakut is hangos vigyorgásra késztetve.  
- Mi lenne, ha utána mennének? – vetette fel az ötletet Kenpachi – Találgatás helyett már rég utána nézhettünk volna.  
- Helyes, indulás! – kiáltotta a két járni is alig bíró férfi. És már nyílt is az ajtó. A látvány, ami akkor a szemük elé tárult, alkohol ködös elméjükön is hihetetlen gyorsasággal keresztülfúrta magát; Ichigo és Hanatarou szenvedélyes csókolták egymás ajkát, szenvedélyes ölelkezésben.


	2. Chapter 2

2. fejezet

- Az anyját Ichii, ezért várhattunk volna rád reggelig is, olyan jól szórakozol. – szólalt meg elsőként Renji, féltékenységét nem is leplezve. Ichigo rájuk pillantott, majd magához hívta a hadnagyot.  
- Azt hitted, hogy kihagynálak a jóból? – kérdezte buja hangon.  
- Miről beszélsz? Nem tudom, hogy miről van szó… - játszotta a naivat Renji, hátat fordítva a még mindig ölelkező párosnak. Ichigo azonban elengedte Hanatarout és karjait a duzzogó hadnagy nyaka köré fonta, mézédes szavakkal csábítva azt.  
- Tudom, hogy titokban mindig is rám vágytál. – duruzsolta a megenyhülni látszó Renji fülébe, miközben nyakát cirógatta – Itt az alkalom, hogy élj ezzel lehetőséggel… tégy magadévá, csődöröm!  
A narancshajú elérte célját, a már régóta rá vágyakozó férfi megfordult és a fejét megragadva, magához húzva szenvedélyes csókot váltott vele. Kezeivel Ichigo ruhadarabjait lerángatva, miután megszabadult a pólójától, érzékeny mellbimbóira tévedt ujjaival. A helyettes shinigami kéjesen felnyögött, fejét hátra vetve, megmutatva szépen ívelő nyakát, melynek láttára a kiéhezett hadnagy nedves nyelvével végig nyalta, majd egy ponton elkezdte szívni, még izgatóbb nyögéseket kicsalva Ichigoból. Aki kezeivel már Renji domborodó nadrágjában nyúlkált.  
A háttérbe szorult Kenpachi és Ikkaku csak álltak és nézték őket. Míg előző, saját merevedő férfiasságát markolászva éhes vadállat tekintettel, addig utóbbi iszonyatosan ledöbbent fejjel. A kirekesztett és most unatkozó Hanatarou most odasétált az ácsorgó páros magasabbik tagjához, formás fenekét ágyékhoz nyomva.  
- Nincs kedved játszani? – kérdezte mindent eláruló hangon a kapitányra nézve, miközben egy tubus síkosítóról csavarta le a kupakot. Kenpachi nem sokat tétovázott, hátulról magához szorította a perverz fiút egyik kezével fejét hátra húzva, hogy nyelvével szétfeszítse zárt ajakit, a másikkal pedig a ruhája alá nyúlva, álló vesszejét megragadva. A rettegő Ikkaku most már egyedül maradt; tőle balra Renji és Ichigo éppen a „hatvankilencként" emlegetett póz előnyeit élvezték, jobba pedig egy izomkolosszus készült letiporni egy cérnavékony fiú liliomait. Rettegett. Attól hogy őt is elkapják, rettenetesebbnél rettenetesebb gondolatok cikáztak agyában. „_Nem akarom, hogy ezek engem is elkapjanak, addig kell eltűnnöm innen, amíg nem vesznek észre, ha most sikerülne eljutnom a mögöttem lévő folyosóvégére, ott biztosan találnék egy ablakot._ " Szép lassan elhátrált a fertő középpontjából, szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy attól tartott, hogy még meghallják. Mihelyt sikerült bemenekülnie a biztonságot nyújtóan sötét folyosóra, hangtalanul végig rohant rajta és a végében lévő hosszú terembe érkezett. Körülnézett. Egy elkeseredett hang szólalt meg a fejében: „_Bassza meg! Itt nincsenek ablakok!_" Már-már kicsordultak a könnyei, hogy idáig eljutott és most csapdába került. „_De ha már itt vagyok, akkor itt is maradok, ezek úgysem jönnek ide. Megvárom, míg abba hagyják, és ha már mindenki lelépett valahogy ki megyek innen._" Döntését a folyosó túloldaláról kristálytisztán, behallatszó nyögések, cuppanások és csattogások változtatták meg. „_Asszem mégis inkább most megyek ki, ha itt maradok, még a végén elhányom magam_." És ismét elindult a folyosón, a végére érve kilesett, felmérte a terepet és megállapította, hogy csupán két méter választja el őt az ajtón túl várakozó szabadságig. Megtette hát az első nesztelen lépést a halál zónába, minden idegszálával összpontosítva arra, hogy ne nézzen hátra és rá se figyeljenek fel. A biztonság kedvéért megpróbálta teljesen elrejteni a reiatsuját is, igaz, hogy Ichigo nem is venné észre, mert ő ebben úgy is béna, de ott van még egy kapitány és egy hadnagy is. Nem beszélve Hanatarouról aki a negyedik osztagban gyógyítást végez, nála könnyebben senki nem figyelne fel a reiatsujára. Így hát behunyta szemét és megpróbált koncentrálni… de nem ment, folyton a fülébe kúsztak a kéjnyögések, lihegések és a mindenféle zajok. Ezért taktikát változtatott. „_Rohanni fogok, nem jönnek utánam, mert nagyon el vannak foglalva egymással._" Kinyitotta a szemét, és oldalra pillantott, amit nem kellett volna megtennie; Zaraki egy piros bársony fotelben ült, ölében azzal a kis perverzzel, aki hátravetett fejjel nyögve feszítette hátát az élvezettől, aki most kinyitotta szemét és Ikkakura szegezte tekintetét.  
- Nem szállsz be? – nyögött remegő hangon.  
A tar fejű most lebukott, izzadtság cseppek folytak le az arcán, pupillája kitágult, térdei megremegtek, és ekkor futásnak eredt… volna, ha Kenpachi nem kapja el a csuklójánál fogva. Mellkasában valami szorító érzés uralkodott. „_A picsába, most végem van._" Hátranézett, mire a kapitány maga mellé rántotta a bársony ülőalkalmatosságba, mindkét csuklóját egy kézzel lefogva, hogy ne tudjon ellenkezni. Hanatarou aki még mindig Zaraki brutális méretű farkán lovagolt most elkezdte alulról lecsupaszítani a vergődő kiáltozó Ikkakut. A zajra az Ichigo - Renji páros is felfigyelt, majd a narancshajú fejével az édes hármas felé intett.  
- Segítsünk nekik – szólt reszkető hangon. Majd egymást felsegítve a fotelhez léptek. Renji Ikkaku mellé lépett, a félhomályban sejtelmesen rajzolódtak ki feketéllő tetoválásai, és Hanatarou segítségére sietett a vetőztetésben, aki háláját a hadnagy hatalmas merevedésének heves kényeztetésével fejezte ki. Ez alatt Ichigo megkereste a síkosítós tubust, egy jó adagot nyomott a tenyerébe és az immár félmeztelen, kiabálással tiltakozó férfi formás farpofái közé nyomta síkos, csúszós ujjait, aki meglepettségében először felkiáltott, majd miután a narancshajú másik kezével éledező szerszámát izgatta, az ellenkezés szép lassan átalakult élvezetté, de azért Kenpachi továbbra sem engedte el a kezét, hátha elszalad, ha nem fogja. Ennél több sem kellett a helyettes shinigaminak, elkapta Ikkaku csípőjét és tövig nyomta méretes férfiasságát, annak farába. Percek alatt hatalmas orgia kerekedett; Hanatarou Kenpachit lovagolta, közben a nyögdécselő Renjit mesteri száj- és nyelvtechnikájával őrjítette meg, aki kezével a fiú fejét fogta, gyorsabb kényeztetésre bíztatva. A lefogott, élvezettől elgyengült Ikkaku már meg sem próbált ellenkezni, lábai között pedig Ichigo dolgozott keményen. Később a párok és a pózok is változtak; mindenki mindenkivel. Mámoros, kéjgőzös pára lepte be a helyiséget, nyögések, lihegések, a nyáltól nedvesen cuppanó ajkak zajai törték meg a csendet, a félhomályban élvezettől vonagló, nedves testek sejlettek fel, ahogy egymáshoz tapadnak a gyönyörtől. Később, mikor már mindenkit utolért a beteljesülés és lihegve feküdtek egymás karjaiban, Ichigo visszahúzódott az egyik sarokba és fáradtan dőlt a falnak. Renji négykézláb követte. Az alkohol már kezdett felszívódni szervezetükben, de azért még érezték az utóhatását, a narancshajú nehéznek érezte a fejét, ezért a mellette ülő hadnagy ölébe feküdt, aki gyengéden cirógatni kezdte az álmos arcot.  
- Ichigo, kérdezhetek valamit? – kezdte bártortalanul. Az említett egy helyeslő hümmögéssel válaszolt.  
- Mi lenne ha… ha máskor is… - nem merte befejezni a mondatot.  
- Ha máskor is mit? – kérdezett rá a fiú továbbra is csukott szemmel – Ha máskor is tartanánk ilyen orgiákat?  
- I-igen… vagyis hogy nem… - dadogott Renji – csak velem, a… többieket nem hívjuk. – fejezte be végül, leegyszerűsítve a mondanivalóját.  
- Szóval azt akarod, hogy máskor is feküdjek le veled… csak úgy?  
- Öhm… igen, azt.  
- Sajnálom, én nem vagyok „olyan". – fejezte be bizonytalanul, pirulva a helyettes shinigami.  
- Borzasztó rosszul hazudsz, Ichi. – mosolyodott el a hadnagy – akkor miért akartál mégis elcsábítani, amikor hátat fordítottam neked? – mosolygott tovább, ezzel még jobban zavarba hozva Ichigot.


	3. Chapter 3

3. fejezet

A nap már felkelőben volt Karakura felett, sejtelmes, halvány derengéssel befestve a – már nem sokáig – szunnyadó, néma várost. Pár óra múlva megjelentek az utcákon az első emberek, akik már korán munkába igyekeztek, hogy aztán még több embert vonzzanak maguk után, ki a házaikból.  
Az éles napsugarak már bejutottak a szex shop sötétített ablakai mögé, hogy felébresszék a munkáját, talán túl jól végző Hanatarout. Kinyitotta szemeit, kiegyenesedett és felmérte a helyzetét; Zaraki Kenpachi ölében ült - a kapitány kiterülve feküdt a kis bársony fotelben – elmosolyodott és egy puszit nyomott az állára, majd lemászott a padlóra. Vagyis csak mászott volna, mivel nem vette észre, hogy Ikkaku, a kapitány lábai között a földön kuporogva aludt. Ennek következmény az lett, hogy rálépett Ikkaku fejére, és mivel az elég csúszós volt - köszönhetően annak, hogy a harmadik tiszt igen csak sűrűn polírozta kopasz fejét, - egy öt éves kislányt is megszégyenítően, magas hangon való visítás közben hanyatt vágódott a padlón, hogy aztán hatalmas puffanással landoljon. Erre aztán mindenki felébredt.  
- TE IDIÓTA! HOGY KÉPZELED, HOGY CSAK ÚGY RÁLÉPSZ A FEJEMRE?? – kelt ki magából teljesen a kopasz.  
- Bo-bocsánat, n-n-nem akartam rálépni, véletlen volt, nem láttalak.  
- Nem érdekelnek a kifogásaid, néz meg mit tettél! – mutatott egy fekete lábnyomra, ami most a fejét díszítette – Hol járkálsz te, hogy ilyen retkes a lábad?  
- Tényleg sajnálom…  
- Na, most már tényleg elég legyen! – dörrent fel szörnyen nyúzott arccal Zaraki. – Nem elég az, hogy iszonyatosan fáj a fejem a tegnapi ivászat után, de most még ti sem hagytok aludni? Aki még egyszer hangoskodni merészel, annak letépem a tökeit! – fenyegette meg a parányira zsugorodott párost.  
- I-i-igenis kapitány úr! – cincogták üveghangon.  
Ichigo és Renji kissé távolabb húzódva figyelték a jelenetet.  
- Ezek már megint nem bírnak magukkal. – méltatlankodott Renji. Szemeit csak résnyire bírta kinyitni, bántotta a kintről betóduló napfény. – És… mi a válaszod a tegnapi kérdésemre, Ichigo?  
- Már egyszer mondtam, hogy én nem vagyok „olyan"!  
- Hmm… érdekes, tegnap valahogy nekem nem ez jött le… - csipkelődött a hadnagy – „Tégy magadévá csődöröm… " – utánozta a helyettes tegnapi szavait.  
- Hagyd már abba! Teljesen részeg voltam! – szabadkozott – nem voltam tudatában annak, hogy mit csinálok!  
- Szóval csak kihasználtál? Egy kaland voltam neked tegnap este? – Renji komoran maga elé meredt, tekintete elsötétült. Elhúzódott Ichigotól, majd nagy nehezen lábra állt és elkezdett volna felöltözni, ha Ichi meg nem ragadja csuklójánál fogva.  
- Te ostoba! Azt hiszed, hogy csak úgy, minden előzmény nélkül kisajátíthatsz?  
- Te is pontosan ezt csináltad velem este. – válaszolta Renji, még mindig szomorú arccal.  
- Felejtsd már el a tegnap estét! – csattant fel a narancshajú – Renji, nem ezt néztem ki belőled, hogy csak úgy feladod… ilyen könnyen…  
A hadnagy most kitépte kezét a helyettes shinigami szorításából és a szemébe nézett.  
- Csak az a baj, Ichigo, hogy nem játszhatod ezt velem a végtelenségig! Nem vagyok holmi játékszer, amit kedved szerint hol eldobsz, hol rángatsz… én már többször is szerelmet vallottam neked, de úgy néz ki, hogy ez viszonzatlan marad… felejts el és keress magadnak valaki mást!  
De Ichigo ismét megragadta; egyik kezével magához szorította a meglepett Renjit, a másikkal a fejét ragadta meg hátulról, és csókot lehelt az ajkaira.  
- Nem vagy te egy kicsit pofátlan, Ichi? Most hánytam a szemedre, hogy milyen kétszínű alak vagy és most van képed ehhez is? - hadarta Ren remegő térdekkel.  
- Csak a tudtodra adtam…  
- Mit?  
- Azt, hogy kellesz nekem! És nem akarlak egy ilyen hülyeség miatt elveszíteni!  
A vörös hajú szemei most kissé elhomályosultak, és enyhe pírral az arcán szerelme karjai közé simult.  
- Hé, Renji… te… sírsz? – kérdezte döbbent fejjel Ichigo.  
- Csak boldog vagyok, hogy végre… hogy… - a mondatot nem sikerült befejeznie, mivel társa ajkaira tapadt egy szoros ölelésben.  
- Ettől a nyálcsöpögtetéstől teljesen beindul a fantáziám! – szólt Kenpachi, és a földön kuporgó Ikkakut a karjainál fogva az ölébe emelte. „_Jaj, ne, már megint!_" Hasított a gondolat, fénylő fejű barátunk tudatába. Hanatarou sem habozott, rögtön a kapitány lábai közé térdelt és hol kézzel, hol ajkaival izgatta a két…  
Ezalatt Renji és Ichigo abbahagyták a romantikázást és az édes hármas felé fordították figyelmüket.  
- Ezek már megint kezdik? – értetlenkedet a hadnagy – nem hiszem el, hogy nem bírnak magukkal! Gyere, lépjünk le innen. – fordult a narancshajú felé. Gyorsam magukra kapkodták a cuccaikat és távoztak.  
- Hát akkor mi mennénk! – próbálkozott az elköszönéssel Ichi – Jó volt újra látni téged Hanatarou!  
- Majd még máskor is jövünk! – vigyorodott el a mellette álló tetovált srác. Majd kézen fogva léptek ki az üzletből.  
- Ohh… aaakkor sziasztookh – próbált két lihegés között elköszönni a cérnavékony fiú, aki már akkor a test halom „csúcsán" feszített.  
- HÉÉÉ! NE HAGYJATOK ITT… hmmhrhmmhmr… – kiabált utánuk Ikkaku, hiába, ugyanis Hanatarou és Kenpachi nyelve egyszerre tömítették el a száját.  
Délfelé járt az idő, amikor távoztak. Az utcán szinte mindenki megbámulta őket, az idősek még hangosan meg is botránkoztak azon, hogy két fiatalember hogy járhatnak az utcán egymás kezét fogdosva. De ez őket, egy cseppet sem zavarta. Elsétáltak a közelben lévő erdős, bokrokkal sűrűn benőtt vadaspark-szerűségbe, amikor Ichigonak valami az eszébe jutott.  
- Szerinted még élve viszontlátjuk Ikkakut? – kérdezte sűrű vigyorgások közepette Renjitől.  
A következő pillanatban megrezdült az egyik bokor a közelben, és az előbb emlegetett személy bukkant fel előttük lihegve, anyaszült meztelenül, ruháival takargatva magát. Arcáról valami fehér ragacs csöpögött.  
- Hé, srácok! Engem NEM láttatok itt, ha keresnek azok a perverz szex masinák, rendben? – szólt remegő hangon. Teste helyenként sáros volt, illetve pár zúzódás is éktelenkedett világos bőrén, majd amilyen gyorsan megjelent, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt egy másik bokor mélyén.  
A páros most összenézett és meg sem kellett szólalniuk ahhoz, hogy tudják; mire gondol a másik.  
Nevetésüktől zengett az erdő.


End file.
